1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved optical display device and, more particularly, pertains to an air circulating fan which provides relaxation and entertainment to a viewer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fans, lights, and display devices of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, fans, lights, and display devices of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing entertainment and relaxation to viewers through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of fans, lights, and display devices of known designs and configurations. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,110 to Brotz, issued Apr. 2, 1991, discloses an electrostatic display device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,206 to Kendregan et al., issued Jul. 2, 1991, discloses an illuminated ceiling fan. U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,341 to Huang, issued Dec. 10, 1991, discloses a lamp assembly suspended from a ceiling fan. U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,422 to Wang, issued Jan. 21, 1992, discloses an illuminative fan. U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,636 to Carpenter, issued Apr. 27, 1993, discloses a rotating display. U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,830 to Wang, issued Jul. 6, 1993, discloses a holographically-decorated ceiling fan. U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,540 to Blocker et al., issued Aug. 1, 1995, discloses an illuminated blade, ceiling fan apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,205 to Conklin, Jr., issued Nov. 28, 1995, discloses a decorative fan blade. U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,469 to Todd, Jr., issued Jun. 18, 1996, discloses a light assembly for a ceiling fan. U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,002 to Todd, Jr., issued Sep. 30, 1997, discloses a light assembly for a ceiling fan. U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,145 to Hanitz, issued Jan. 6, 1998, discloses a point of purchase spinning display. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,587 to Dykstra, issued Apr. 14, 1998, discloses a machine for producing optical illusions. The following expired patents are of interest: U.S. Pat. No. 3,245,310, to Aldcroftt, issued Apr. 12, 1966, discloses an apparatus and process for producing visual images. U.S. Pat. No. 3,272,506 to Lescher, issued Sep. 13, 1966, discloses a pattern for generating the subjective effect of color.
In this respect, the air circulating fan display of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides a fan apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing air circulation, relaxation and entertainment to a viewer.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved optical display device which can be used for providing air circulation, relaxation and entertainment to a viewer. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.